Kagamine bedtime stories
by Piyoko-san
Summary: Short stories about the twins and a bit about other vocaloids. The stories will be wierd and random crazy and my ideals that pop up so yeah. Think of them as almost bed time stories with vocaloids.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet talk**

There she is Rin Kagamine. She is quite and doesn`t talk much. I Len Kagamine have a crush on her. She is not related to me by the way. I love how she is so nice and minds her own business.

"Heyyyyy stalker!" said a cheerful voice

"Shhh" I said to my friend Kaito

"Why are you stalking a girl it`s wrong in many levels of ice cream goodness." He said licking his ice cream

"I`m not stalking her" I said watching her from behind a shelf of books

"Whatever man but you better man up and get her. I heard a certain purple haired eggplant loving guy is out for her." He said pulling out another ice cream from his magical coat

"Gakupo?" I said turning around

"Pshhhh! Of course not" Kaito said awkwardly squirming around

I gave him my I can see right through you face.

"I have to go…um and get…um another ice cream." Kaito said

"You have one in your have." I said pointing at the orange colored blob on a cone

"Uh uh mmmm…." He then shoved the ice cream in my hands and ran out the door.

"Jerk could have given me banana whipped cream instead…" I said getting up

"I can eat that for you"

The hand snatched the ice cream away from my hand. I turned to see it was Rin.

"Hai~" I said all goofy

"Ha hi Len so what are you up to?" she said licking the ice cream

"Oh just…. Studying" I lied

"Me too but I have been having trouble." She said biting the cone

"With what?"

"Chemistry"

"I can help?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Asking…"

"Well how about my house on Saturday?" she said smiling at me

"Okay"

"Well I have to go bye Len!"

I waved as she left the library.

"Ohh someone has a date with destiny!"

It was Kaito behind me with more ice cream.

"Really what should I do?" I asked

"I have three options. One you seduce her like a crazy animal you are. Second you do nothing and lose her while I laugh. Three you sweet talk her." Kaito said matter of factly

"Let`s go with sweet talk!" I said

"Good well you are going to need these. These are wagashi they go good with tea." Kaito said smiling

"Okay thanks Kaito!" I said leaving

NEXT DAY

"Thanks for coming Len."

"You're welcome Rin, here some wagashi it goes good with tea." I said nervously

"Oh thanks" she said setting it on the table

"Sit here and I`ll go get my books." She said heading for the stairs

I waited thinking of what Kaito told me. I decide to sweet talk her… but how?

"I`m back let`s get started" Rin said as she put the books down

We studied hard until I thought of a good sweet talk.

"Wa-wagas—shi" I said

"You want wagashi?" she replied

"I`ll go get some tea then."

I shook my head up and down. Damit damit I messed up! Rin came back with the tea and wagashi and the wagashi were shaped as hearts.

"Did you shape those?" I said

"No didn`t you?" she said

Damn you Kaito I though

"You know Len I have been learning well and I know one thing that will blow your mine about chemistry." Rin said smiling

"What?" I said looking at her

She leaned towards me and whispered something.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a random thing in my mind I decided to write so enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong>Being a Prodigy doesn`t mean I don`t have feelings<strong>

"Len Kagamine please stop sleeping during class!" shout somebody

I woke up and found out it was the teacher.

"Sorry Sensei." I said

"Why can`t you be like Rin? She is a model student of a model student the best of the best." Said Sensei

He kept blabbing about the great and smart prodigy Rin. What so special about her? Just because she`s a bit smarter than the average human so what?

"Anyway I will pass out last week's quiz! Hatsune Miku D, Luka D , Shion Kaito C, Gakupo C. Supposed you copied each other. Gumi F, Kagamine Len B." The teacher sighed

"Look guys if you want to pass your last year of high school you're going to have to study hard like Rin. She got an A. so please try your best next time. Class Dismissed!" the teacher shouted

God I`m so fricken pissed it's because of little miss prodigy there that I am. I smirked and hushed all the kids except Prodigy girl over.

When lunch time came and Prodigy girl came with her lunch and a tray, I did the signal. Kaito and Gakupo started to horseplay and ran in to her. Her tray of food fell on her shirt. I gave Gumi, Miku and Luka the signal. They nodded and walked up to her.

"Oh you poor girl!" cried Luka

"Oh you need some help dear here" said Gumi passed something to Miku

"Here!" shrieked Miku

She poured milk all over Prodigy girl`s hair. They then laughed and threw the carton at her back. When they left the cafeteria was quite. I excitedly waited for her to burst into tears and run away. She looked at her shirt and walked out. W-H-A-T T-H-E F-K! No reaction I guess I have to think of more evil doings to her.

**Rin Kagamine`s POV~**

I walked into the cafeteria with my tray of food and someone was running toward me. They pushed my tray on my shirt. That`s just great. Then these three hookers walked up to me and started gush how terrible I look. The blue hair hooker poured milk on my head and threw the carton on my back. I felt a tear come down my eye. I pretended to look at my shirt and I walked out. I then ran somewhere and started to cry my eyes out. Be strong Rin! Just two more weeks until I graduate from this hell hole and I can be with ….

"Hey you what`s wrong why are you covered in food?"

I didn`t feel like talking so I didn`t say anything.

"Oi I`m talking to you damit!"

He grabbed my arm and took me to the bathroom. He turned the water on and put my head under the water. He gently wiped my face and comforted me. He pulled out a shirt in his bag and told me to change. I went and put it on. It was a really and I mean really soft fluffy shirt. It felt like someone was hugging me with it on. I came out and thanked him.

"Thanks mister." I said looking away

"No problem… so what`s your name?" he said

"Rin Kagamine and yours?" I said

"Dell Honne" he said

"DELL HONNE!" I SHOUTED

"Uh yeah Dell Honne…" he said taking a cigarette out

"Are-Are…you really Dell Honne?" I said weakly

"The one and only" he said smoking

"Do you remember me?" I said shakily

He thought about it and his expression turned into many different faces. His cigarette fell and he said

"R-R-in Kagamine… I remember you're that annoying girl that I always protected!" he shouted

"No I wasn`t I was you childhood friend!" I said blushing

"Well anyway can we get out of here" Dell said blushing

"Why" I said cocking my head

"I ran in to the ladies restroom" he said steaming up

I laughed and we ran out. We walked home and talked about our lives. I felt like it was just me and Dell alone in the world and I was happy.

**Len Kagamine`s POV~**

The bell sounded and I went to class. I gave her ten minutes to come into class. Ten minutes turned to twenty minutes. I got worried WHAT hold the phone! I worry about the prodigy girl! Ha I rather eat a leek then fall in love with her! But since I have time I`ll make a quick stop and look around the school for her.

"Sensei! I need to go to the bathroom!" I said getting the pass

"Sit back down" he said reading a book

"Thanks for letting me go" I said walking out

"Well at least I tried to stop him." The teacher sighed and read on

I looked in the school and there was no sign of her. I checked the front of the school and near the bathroom. I heard yelling and laughing and I ducked behind a bush. I peeked and it was a guy with silver hair and Rin? They happily talked to each other and Rin smiled towards him. My heart throbbed at her smile. They walked away hand in hand. My heart throbbed even more when I saw that. But why?

* * *

><p><strong>I was too lazy to finish it off so I left it at there and by the way what do you think of Vocaloid mixed with fairytales?<strong>

**I was thinking of writing one...**

**Rate, review and whatever else you need to do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this felt rushed may contain one or two bad words. Not really any bad scenes like the PV.**

* * *

><p><strong> Orange Spice!<strong>

Ring Ring Ring

Hugh my phone where is it? I rolled on the other side of the bed and placed my hands blindly around the nightstand. After a few seconds of looking I found it.

"Hello" I said sitting up pulling the blanket closer to my bare chest

"Rin? It`s Len… are you coming over for dinner?"

"Of course. I wouldn`t miss it for the world." I said as a pair of hands held my waist softly

"Great, bye Rin see you soon!"

"Bye Len" I hung up and looked at the pair of hands to the owner's face which was a boy with blue hair.

His name was Kaito my 9th boyfriend. That reminds me I have to break up with him next week since I have been going out with him for the past month.

"Rin want to stay for dinner?" he said kissing my neck

"Sorry babe I`m going over to a friends." I said getting off the bed and putting on some clothes

"Who that so called man Len?" Kaito said snorting

"Don`t you dare in bad mouth him in front of me!" I snapped at him

"Fine just call me." Kaito said waving his hands

I got dress and collected my stuff and left. I dashed past a few houses and got to a yellow painted house. I fixed my clothes one last time and walked in the house.

"Len?" I said walking to the couch and throwing my stuff onto the couch.

"Over here! In the kitchen!" I heard him shout

I walked over to the kitchen and saw Len in an apron cooking.

"Ahhh Len you look so cute!" I said hugging him to death

"Oi Rin be careful I`m cooking! You can get burned" Len said trying to get away from my grasp

I let go and sat in the chair watching him cook. After he finished he put it on the plate and it looked beautiful.

"Wow Len it looks so good! Can we eat now?" I said admiring the food

"Yeah dig in!" he said smiling

**Next Day School~**

"Why Rin huh why didn`t you call back!" shouted Kaito

"I was busy." I said eating my bread for lunch

"You could have sent an email or text!" Kaito said bitching on

"Look stop bitching because it`s over." I got up and left.

"Don`t play around Rin!" Kaito shouted while I left

I stopped in my tracks.

"I don`t play" I glared at him and walked away

"Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan are you okay? I heard yelling."

I turned it was Len. I smiled softly and said

"Oh it's nothing."

"If you say so…Hey Rin-Chan we got a new student. Her name`s Hatsune Miku." Len said

"Hmm I see is she prettier than me?" I said striking a funny pose

"Umm well um…." Len blushed

I felt a something sharp on my heart.

"Just joking!" I said lifting up my skirt

"Rin-Chan don`t do that!" Len said getting up to pull my skirt down

"Why I have shorts" I said putting my skirt back to normal

The bell rung for class

"Well I have to go to class see ya Lenny" I said waving at him

I walked past the library and happen to see Dell Honne. I smiled as I looked at him. He had silver hair tied up in a loose ponytail and pretty red eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He was reading a big book about science. He kind of resembles someone I know but who? Oh well who cares I walked inside the library and pretended to look for a book. I grabbed a small science and sat across from his. There were a few moments of silence and I broke it by saying

"Hey you like that book too?"

He looked up and nodded. I leaned in front of him and said

"You know what my favorite book is?" is I said pulling his glasses off

He put his book down and said

"What?"

"Chemistry" I said sitting on the table wearing his glasses

"Want to know why?" I said sitting in front of him on the table

He put his head in my lap and said

"Why?"

"That should be easy because we have Chemistry." I said petting his head

"Want to go somewhere quiet." He murmured

"Oh but of course" I said jumping off the table

He took me into the library`s back room.

"Wow what a lovely room." I said

Dell came from behind and whispered

"Not as lovely as you"

I smiled and thought checkmate

**School`s over~**

Ring, Ring, Ring

I grabbed my phone on the floor. Why does it always ring when I`m like this?

"Yellow" I said petting Dell`s hair

"Rin it`s Len where are you?" he said

"In the library" I said

"Great I`m in there too! Which part are you at?" he said cheerfully

"Um I`ll come to you first where are you at?" I said putting my clothes back on

"Um science" he said

"I`m coming right now." I said hanging up and leaving

Dell grabbed my free and said

"You know the science part is right in front of this door?"

"Oh sorry" I said

"I`m go distract him and you could go to the love novels all the way to the right corner of the library." Said Dell changing

"Dell thanks" I said smiling

He waved and left the room. I heard them talking and their voices started to fade. I jumped out of the room and ran to where Dell told me to run. I came right smack because there was Len and Dell coming this way. I waved at Len and he dashed over. Dell winked and walked away.

"Rin I made some cookies at home early want to eat them?" he said smiling

"Yeah I do let`s go home" I said

**Next day at school ~**

I stared outside thinking about those cookies Len made until I saw something outside. It was a girl with long and I mean long teal hair. She was really pretty I wonder who she is. I pulling my neighbor`s purple hair in front of me.

"Hey dude do you know who she is? Lie to me and I`ll pull your hair out." I said threatening

"Her with the teal hair she`s the new transfer Hatsune Miku. That other kid is Len Kagamine. Miku has her eyes on his for a while." He said

"I didn`t ask for the other kid…. Wait Len is there" I said looking down

There was Len in a suite and Miku in a teal dress. They got into a sleek black car and sped away.

Why did you go Len?

**After school~**

"Rin you needed something" Len said smiling at me

I stared at Len for a while. Maybe he can`t be with me. I can`t taint his pure hands with my dirty hands but I want to tell him I like him. At least when I tell him he will know.

"L-Len I I" I choked I couldn`t tell him maybe it`s better this way

"Rin why are you crying?" Len said brushing my tears away

Don`t come closer. Don`t be kind to me.

"Why are you so nice to me when I did all those bad stuff" I said

All I did all those dirty stuff poured out of my mouth and to Len. After I calmed down Len said

"I like you Rin just the way you are. How you smile and laugh, it doesn`t matter what others think. A stranger told me once we judge ourselves by what we feel capable of doing, while others judge us by what we have already done."

I few minutes passed by and Len said

"Rin you know when you asked who is prettier? Miku or you."

I nodded

"I think Miku is pretty."

"Don`t state the obvious" I grumbled

"But I think you're beautiful"

I blushed and looked away

"Rin you know I`m serious."

"No you are not. If you are prove it."

"If you say so"

Len kissed me on the lips.

"Len!"

He smiled and pulling me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was a crappy ending. I couldn`t think of anything else. I sorta based it on Len`s PV <strong>

**Piyoko-san good night!**


End file.
